


Up from the Ashes

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Anne Neville do to ensure the safety and security of her son and nephew following Richard's defeat at Bosworth? How would she fare under the new Tudor regime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where both Anne Neville and Edward of Middleham survive Richard's defeat at Bosworth.

Anne was a little surprised she’d been able to keep Crosby Place, but the lease Richard had purchased for it was long, and she sensed the new regime did not wish to do anything which caused her harm. After all the populace of London did remember her as a good and benevolent queen. She was popular, so any harm done to her could possibly cause the Tudor regime problems.

Of course, the Tudors knew they had her in a difficult position. Both her son and nephew imprisoned in the Tower. Anne fervently wished they’d had the time to flee to Margaret in Burgundy. But until Tudor’s men had ridden victoriously into Sheriff Hutton, it had never crossed Anne’s mind that Richard would be defeated. He was the rightful King, anointed by God. Tudor was only a bastard upstart, an usurper. But her Richard had been defeated, and Anne would live with the consequences of that for the rest of her life.

She was not able to visit neither Ned nor Teddy at the Tower. She knew that had to the doing of Margaret Beaufort, or My Lady the King’s Mother, as she was calling herself these days. Lady Margaret seemed to want all to believe she was a queen in all but name, and Anne had never wanted to slap someone more in her life. For that reason, Anne was relieved her attendance at court was not demanded. She would have gladly returned to Middleham and live out her life quietly, but her boys were imprisoned, at least that was what she tried to convince herself of daily.

When the latest pestilence had engulfed London, Anne could not help but think it was a sign against Tudor’s reign. She’d thought it even more when the so-called Princess Elizabeth had succumbed to the pestilence. Tudor’s intended bride, gone in the blink of an eye. It was truly the movement of Fortune’s Wheel. As the so-called Princess Cecily had already been married to one of Tudor’s supporters. He no longer had a Yorkist to take as his bride.

She was a Neville, political acumen was part of her blood, part of her heritage. She knew she could be diplomatic and convincing when needed. The Tudor king, needed a Yorkist bride, and who was the only remaining Yorkist woman of reasonable child-bearing age?

Anne knew it was a gamble, and honestly she was not certain Tudor would go for her plan. But what exactly did she have left to lose? Very little. Perhaps as Tudor’s wife, as his loyal queen, she would be able to secure the freedom of her son and nephew. After all they were boys, and certainly did not deserve to be imprisoned.

She took weeks formulating her plan, what she would say, how she would approach the King. She knew she had to be convincing, and he would need to think she could bear him an heir. Thankfully those who knew of her miscarriages were in the North, and given the way Tudor had slandered Richard, Anne thought it possible he believed she and Richard had seldom shared a bed.

She was relieved when her request for an audience was granted, and even more so when she realized it would be a private audience. Hopefully, his dreadful mother would not be there. Anne had dressed carefully that morning. As a widow of less than six months, Anne knew she could not appear in public without wearing mourning clothing, but black had always been a color she’d worn well.

She was more than a little surprised to be shown to the King’s private work space, and thankful he’d not used the same chamber as Richard. At least she would not be attacked by her memories. As she curtseyed to him, Anne was immediately reminded of when she’d returned to court after Tewkesbury, but quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind.

"Your Grace." She murmured, hating that she had to call him that. She was his equal, she was an anointed queen, even if he would not admit to that.

Henry looked up at her. “Lady Anne.” He nodded. He had to admit he found her intriguing. How a woman could have survived marriage to that monster he would never understand. “Please.” He motioned. “Be seated.”

Anne nodded, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. As he rose, she started to rise again, but a subtle shake of his head told her that was unnecessary.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?" Henry asked.

"Yes, please." Anne replied. She watched as Henry brought the wine back to her, and handed the glass to her. She nodded her thanks

Henry regarded her for a moment, as he sat down. “What can I do for you?”

"Actually, " Anne said softly, "it’s what I can do for you."

"What might that be?" Henry asked.

Anne was relieved to see he did seem to intrigued, that was one thing at least. “Our country has been at war for the majority of our lives. Our families have been at war, it is time for that to end.”

"Agreed." Henry nodded. "But just what do you propose."

"When….the Princess Elizabeth lived..." Anne tried not to think of how those words stuck in her throat. "You pledged yourself to marry her. A bride from the House of York, would be the surest way to end the struggles. Your marriage would unite York and Lancaster."

Henry smiled ruefully. “Ah, but unless I wait several years, that is not possible.”

Anne smiled. “You forget, Your Grace, there is another possible Yorkist bride.” She paused a moment, before continuing. “Me.” There, she’d done it.

"You?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Anne nodded.

"You are popular amongst the people." Henry nodded.

"And a Neville, the affinity of my family is still powerful in the North." Anne replied.

"You will bring your Northern support to me?" Henry asked. He knew the North of England hated him.

"Yes." Anne nodded.

"I will consider your proposal." Henry said as he moved from behind the desk. "However, it must be discussed with my advisors."

"With your mother." Anne replied.

Henry smirked for just a moment. “I do not need to consult her to know she will be emphatically opposed.” He laughed softly. “However, I am King, and if marriage to you is what is best for this kingdom.” He shrugged, holding out his hand to help her from the chair.

"Very well, Your Grace." Anne murmured.  
~~

Several weeks passed before, Anne heard anything from the King. Tudor seemed to be a deliberate thinker, so did not allow herself to be too concerned with the delay in his response. Especially once she did receive a clue to tell her what that response may very well be. A messenger had brought her letters, probably the most welcome letters she'd received in her life. One from Ned and one from her nephew Teddy. She'd poured over both letters, trying to read between the lines to see how her boys really were coping. With Teddy, she realized there would be few clues, after all he was young, and he'd always seen the best in the world. His letter was full of the animals at the Tower menagerie, he seemed to enjoy visiting them daily. Teddy seemed to be doing reasonably well, and that was a relief to her. He was his father's son, nothing seemed to keep him down for long. 

Ned though, she could not help but worry about her boy. Dealing with the death of his father, separated from his mother. Ned was just as introspective as Richard had been, and she greatly worried he would retreat into himself. Ned's letter gave her no real clues about his state of mind. He was careful and deliberate with every word, causing Anne to wonder if Ned had known or suspected the letter would be read before it reached her. She could find nothing that made her think the wax seal had been broken, but that did not mean the letter had not been read before it had been sealed. 

Anne was fortunate her freedom of movement was not restricted. Perhaps the new regime did not see her as a threat. She travelled to Berkhampsted to see her mother-in-law. 

Duchess Cecily kissed Anne's cheek. She had to admit Anne had always been her favorite daughter-in-law. "You do look well." She nodded. She had worried about Anne after Richard's defeat. She knew life under this new regime could not be that easy for her. 

"Thank you." Anne smiled a bit. 

"How are you truly?" She asked. "Your letters tell nothing." 

Anne smiled a bit. "One never knows who might read a letter these days." 

Duchess Cecily nodded. "Good point. How are the boys? You must know something." 

Anne took the two letters out, and gave them to her mother-in-law to read. 

She laughed softly, reading Teddy's. "That boy will find the best of any situation." 

Anne nodded her agreement, and watched as Duchess Cecily read Ned's letter. 

She looked up at Anne. "He thought the letter would be read." 

"Yes, he did." Anne nodded. 

"How do you think he is truly?" Duchess Cecily asked. 

"Probably retreating into himself, just like his father." Anne said softly. 

Cecily sighed. "How did you manage to receive letters?" 

"Ah yes..." Anne said softly pouring wine for both of them. "About that...."

Cecily stared at her for a moment. "What have you done, Anne?"

"Made a proposal to the King." The word king when referring to Tudor, it still stuck in her mouth. 

"What kind of proposal?" Cecily asking, sipping her wine. 

"Marriage." Anne said very softly. 

"Anne Neville, just what are you playing?" Cecily demanded. 

"To unite the country, he needs a Yorkist bride. Elizabeth is dead, your namesake is married to one of Tudor's cousins and is with child." She said softly. "That leaves me." 

"So you will marry the man who killed Richard?" Cecily asked bluntly, feeling just a bit relieved when Anne paled. 

"He did not kill...." Anne replied. 

"Well, of course not himself. That boy has likely never bloodied a sword. But you know he is responsible." 

"Cecily, to save my son I would marry Satan himself" Anne said softly. 

"You might as well be, if you marry that arch-villain." Cecily replied. 

"Do you know how I see the future?" Anne asked, when Cecily shook her head, Anne continued. "A few years from now, Ned as an adult. There's some rebellion against Tudor, even if he's not involved Ned is taken to the block and executed. As Tudor's queen, as his loyal queen, just maybe I can prevent that." 

"Oh, Anne.....you know he's going to want an heir. He's going to want...marital relations." 

"God closed my womb to Richard after Ned, no child was carried to term. Why would it be any different with Tudor?" She said softly. 

"We cannot know the mysteries of God's choices." Cecily said softly. 

"As for the marital relations, he does not seem to be that cruel of a man." She tried not to think about how Richard's body was handled after the battle. "He's not like my first husband, that much is certain." 

Cecily sighed. "As long as you are certain, you realize it will not be like..."

"Richard and I." Anne nodded. "I know that. Nothing ever will be. This way the choice is mine, the cards that are played are mine, and if....Ned can fulfill his destiny then all with be worth it." 

~~  
She’d been summoned to the palace. There was nothing in the summons to tell Anne what Tudor’s decision would be. Either she would be Queen of England again, or she would still be Lady Anne Neville, Duchess of Gloucester. Her future depended upon Tudor’s decision, the future of her boys depended upon Tudor’s decision. 

She dressed with care that morning, planning to look every inch the queen she knew she was. She discarded her mourning clothes, deciding instead to wear blue. She’d always looked becoming in blue. She’d always loved the color, and it was a Yorkist color. Perhaps she wanted to subconsciously remind Tudor of her worth. 

She was relieved to be shown to the same chambers she been received in on her earlier visit to Tudor’s court. 

“Your Grace.” She said softly, bowing to him. 

“Please, won’t you sit?” Henry asked. 

Anne nodded and sat in the chair near the fire, she watched as Tudor took the chair across from her. 

“You have received the letters from your son and nephew, Lady Anne?” Henry asked. He knew they’d been received, his men kept him informed of everything regarding the two Plantangenet boys.

“Yes, I have.” She nodded. “I must admit it is quite relief to know my boys are well.” 

Henry nodded. “I do not make war against children.” 

Tudor had said the words softly, Anne immediately realized what Tudor was leaving unspoken that Richard, in Tudor’s view, had made war against children. “Of course you do not.” She immediately answered. 

“I did not send for you to discuss that though.” Tudor replied, smiling just a bit. 

“No, I imagine you did not.” Anne returned his smile. “Perhaps, I should amend that to say I hope you did not.” 

Henry could not help but laugh softly at that. “I have discussed your proposal with my advisors.” 

“And what is the outcome of those discussions?” Anne asked, hoping her voice did not sound as curious and eager to his ears as it did to hers. 

“As King, it is my opinion and intentions which are the important ones.” Henry replied, watching her closely. She truly was a lovely woman. 

“And what are your intentions, My King?” Anne asked, for just a moment she hated herself, remembering the times she’d teased Richard by calling him that. Those times where in the past though, she had to put them behind her, the boys were what was important now.  
“My intention is for you to become my Queen, Lady Anne.” Henry replied. He watched her face, relieved when she smiled. 

Anne could not help but smile, truly smile for perhaps the first time in months. “I will be honored to be your Queen.” She knew the words were what Tudor -no she should call him Henry now, even in her thoughts-she knew the words were what Henry expected to hear. 

“I have taken the liberty of sending to Rome for the appropriate dispensations.” Henry explained. “I imagine it will take a few months for them to arrive.” 

“I imagine that is correct.” Anne nodded. “In the meantime, I will stay at Crosby Place?” She could not help but ask the question. In truth, she could not imagine Margaret Beaufort wanting her at court. 

“Yes, you will.” Henry replied. “You will come to court to pledge fealty to me.” 

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. “I would expect nothing less, Your Grace.” 

“Henry.” He corrected her softly, then smiled. “Call me Henry, as we are to be married.” 

“Henry.” She nodded. “Then you may call me, Anne.” 

“Anne.” He nodded, holding his hand out to help her stand. 

Anne placed her hand in Henry’s, and let him help her to her feet. It had worked, she would rise again from the ashes which her life had become. She would protect her boys, no matter what the cost. 

She would be Tudor’s queen.


	2. Chapter 2

It surprised Anne that the sun was shining on the day she came to court to pledge fealty. It seemed to her it should be a gloomy, overcast day, of course she often believed all days should be gloomy and overcast. Yet, it was as if the Fates mocked her, for the sun shone brightly as she stepped off the barge. 

When she saw who awaited her on the pier, Anne believed even more strongly that the Fates were mocking her, standing in front of her was Thomas Stanley. There was no one at Tudor’s court who she hated more than Thomas Stanley, unless it was his brother. 

“Lady Anne.” Stanley said in greeting, inclining his head slightly. 

“Lord Stanley.” Anne replied, nodding to him. It seemed as if everyone was determined to forget everything dealing with York. Her title was technically still, Duchess of Gloucester, yet she was never addressed as Your Grace. But it was something she could not change, no matter how much it irked her. 

“I understand you are to pledge fealty to the King this morning.” 

“That is correct.” Anne replied, surprised at the even nature of her voice. 

“The Neville heiress, Dowager Duchess of Gloucester, and late called Queen of England pledging her fealty to a Lancastrian king.” Stanley laughed softly as he spoke. 

“And that amuses you, Lord Stanley?” Anne asked, seething inside. Perhaps she could push him off the pier, into the Thames, and his wretched self would drown. 

“Oh immensely, Your Grace.” He bowed mockingly to her. 

“Lord Stanley.” Anne replied, her tone icy. “If I were you, I would remember that I will soon be Queen of England, again. I would remember that I will have the ear of the King, and lastly I would remember that the Queen of England carries amounts of hatred in her heart towards you.” 

“You are not Queen yet, Your Grace.” 

“But I will be.” Anne turned and began to walk away from him. Wretched man. How many prayers would she have to say in penance for her unthinking words? And how long would she have to wait to be able to say those prayers in truth? She feared she would be on her deathbed before she could say them. 

“Lady Anne.” Lord Stanley called after her. 

Anne turned, arching an eyebrow at him. “Yes, Lord Stanley.” 

“I am to escort you to the Throne Room.” 

“I believe I know the way.” Her voice turned to ice again for just a moment. 

“Nevertheless, I am to escort you.” Lord Stanley held his arm out to her. 

Anne looked at his arm for a moment, then she took a deep breath and placed her hand on top of his. 

She could do this, the boys were worth this and more. 

~~

“Lady Anne Neville.” 

Anne stepped forward as her name was announced. For a fleeting moment, her mind went back to another time she’d faced a king in his throne room. This very throne room. For just a moment, her mind saw Edward sitting on his throne, Elizabeth Woodville at his side, and next him, Richard...her Richard. 

But she couldn’t, she mustn’t think of that today. Those times were long past, and this moment was even more important to her future than that long ago moment had been. 

As she reached the dais, for another fleeting moment, she could remember sitting there with Richard. She closed her eyes for just a moment to shake the memory from her mind. She could not think of him today. She was a Neville, and she would not break. 

“My Lord King.” She murmured, glancing up for just a moment. She could see Henry Tudor, sitting on the throne. (She mustn’t think that it was not his throne.) Next to him, stood his mother, Margaret Beaufort. For just a moment, Anne remembered the woman carrying her train at her coronation. To Henry’s other side stood his uncle, Jasper Tudor, who was currently studying her face, as if he were trying to see into her soul. Trying to judge if she would be loyal to Henry. 

“Lady Anne Neville, Dowager Duchess of Gloucester.” Henry said, his voice ringing throughout the silent Throne Room. “It is our understanding today that you come here to pledge your fealty to us as your King and liege lord. Is that correct?”

“It is, Your Grace.” Anne still did not rise from her position. For a moment, she barely recognized her own voice as she spoke. “I, Lady Anne Neville, daughter of Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick, widow of Richard Plantagenet, Duke of Gloucester, hereby pledge my loyalty and fealty to Henry, the Seventh of his name since the Conquest, King of England.” 

There, she’d done it. She’d pledged her fealty to him, publically. 

Anne glanced up, as she heard Henry stand and move down from the dais. 

“And we accept your loyalty and fealty, and pray you will long be a loyal servant to us, Lady Anne.” Henry raised her to stand as he spoke. 

As Anne looked up at him, she could not help but notice how kind his eyes were as he looked at her. Perhaps marriage to him would not be completely horrible. 

Henry turned to face the court gathered in the Throne Room. “We are also pleased to announce Lady Anne Neville has agreed to become our wife and queen. Let this marriage between the House of Lancaster and York heal the wars which have plagued our land for the last thirty years.” 

~~

Anne looked up in surprise as her steward entered her solar. “What is it?” She asked. 

“You have visitors, Your Grace.” He bowed to her. 

“At this late hour?” Anne asked, more than a little startled, after all late visitors were never a good thing. 

“It is Lady Margaret Beaufort.” He explained, his eyes a little wide. 

“Well then, I suppose we should let her in.” Anne stood as she spoke. What in the world was that woman doing here? And at this time of night? She knew she would not have to wait long to find out. 

“Welcome to Crosby Place, Lady Margaret.” Anne said, politely as the other woman entered the solar. 

“I am called My Lady, the King’s Mother now.” Lady Margaret replied. 

“So I have been informed.” Anne looked her in the eye, not blinking. 

“I imagine you realize this is not a pleasure visit.” Lady Margaret said after several moments. 

“It never entered my mind for a moment that it was, Lady Margaret.” 

“Why have you agreed to marry my son?” She asked without further preamble. 

“I cannot help but admire how you are coming straight to the point.” Anne said, as Margaret sat in one of the chairs. “And by all means, please make yourself comfortable. Perhaps you would like a glass of wine?”

“You are not Queen now.” Margaret replied. “I outrank you.” 

“You outrank a Dowager Royal Duchess?” Anne said, as she poured a goblet of wine for herself, and then one for Margaret. 

“I am…” 

“Yes, I know, you are My Lady the King’s Mother.” Anne said as she reached her the goblet of wine. “But I doubt you came to quibble over our current respective titles, and who outranks whom.” Anne sat down in the chair across from Margaret, amused that Margaret had chosen Anne’s own chair, while Anne was sitting in the one Richard had always preferred. 

“I ask again, why have you agreed to marry my son.” 

“Ah, I am sorry, I had momentarily forgotten the question.” Anne replied. “I believe as a mother, you suspect my reason.” 

“To protect your son.” 

“And my nephew.” 

“Hmmmm.” Margaret took a sip of her wine. “And you will agree your son has no right to the throne.” 

“I believe I pledged that this morning at Westminster.” Anne replied. 

“My son is king, as he was destined to be. You are widow who has birthed only one son. I am certain you can see my apprehension about the match from that alone.” 

“Yes, I can.” Anne agreed. She continued as Margaret’s shock showed for just a moment. “I cannot say whether the King and I will be blessed with children, as any bride would, I pray my marriage will be long and fruitful.” 

“Do you?” Margaret asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You do not pray your son will ascend to the throne to which his father had no right.” Margaret’s words were clearly not a question. 

Anne realized Margaret was trying to provoke her anger, and for her to say Ned was the rightful King. “No.” She said evenly. “I do not pray for that, what I pray for is for my son to live. I am certain you can understand those prayers.” 

“Yes.” Margaret admitted after a moment. “I can.”

Anne nodded. “I do not come into this marriage, expecting us to be either friends or allies, I suspect the best we can hope for is to not be open enemies.” 

“You know I will be on watch, and if you show the slightest support towards York or putting your own son on the throne…” 

“I realize that.” Anne interrupted Margaret before she could go further. 

Margaret nodded. “You have been watched since Henry took the throne, the only Yorkists you have associated with have been your mother-in-law and sisters-in-law.” 

Anne smiled. “I am aware of that.” 

“You would do well to keep it that way.”

“I have no intention of it changing.” 

“Very well.” Margaret said, as she stood. “I thank you for your hospitality, Lady Anne.”

“You are most welcome Lady Margaret.” Anne stood to walk her out. 

“I believe cloth of silver will go well for your wedding dress.” Margaret said as they reached the hall. “After all, it would not do for you to outshine the King.” 

“And what will you wear to the wedding?”

“I have not thought of it.” 

“Perhaps, the people would like it if we matched.” Anne said after a moment. 

Margaret turned to look at her. “You have more acumen than I thought.” 

Anne smiled. “I am a Neville, and you must remember that Margaret of Anjou was my first mother-in-law.” 

“A fact I find myself unlikely to forget.” Margaret replied. “Good night, Lady Anne.” 

“Good night, Lady Margaret.” Anne replied as she closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story may seem familiar to those of you who have followed me on tumblr for sometime. Excerpts of it were posted there in 2014. 
> 
> A few changes have been made to this before posting it. Originally I had intended to go with the Starz version of TWQ, and mention the "relationship" between Richard III and Elizabeth of York. Although Richard reassured Anne prior to Bosworth there was nothing between him and Elizabeth, she certainly doubted the truth of his words after his death at Bosworth and Elizabeth's death of what we today call the sweating sickness. 
> 
> One thing that will not change is Henry believes every bad story about Richard to have been true. You will see in future chapters how that affects his relationship with Anne. 
> 
> Some characters, such as Francis Lovell, will feature in later chapters of this work. 
> 
> As originally invisioned, this story has the potential to be as long as my other stories. I have a clear plan to the end of it.


End file.
